Being Human
by brina968
Summary: Kuma, Gilbird, and FMB want to be human. They get their wish using one of England's magic books. But, Can they handle being human? Even when one's past comes back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi I'm a long time reader, first time fan fiction writer. I hope you like this story. Important characters are human named, the rest is country named.

Warning: torture, rape, smut/yaoi, and Russia being Russia.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia if I did the Bad touch trio, Kumajiro, and Canada would get more air time.

Chapter one

*Author's POV *

Sitting on the couch at Arthur's house was Kumajiro with Gilbird on his head.

"We will be back in a few hours, so behave you two," Matthew said while walking out the door with Gilbert.

Kuma just kept on changing the channel on the TV with Gilbird pecking at the remote.

"Behave flying mint bunny or no treats for you when I get back," Arthur said to the air while waiting for them to finish.

"Are you saying bye to your imaginary friend, England?" Gilbert asked him.

"Flying Mint Bunny is not imaginary!"

"Why name a pet Flying Mint Bunny? That is an unawesome name."

"At least I didn't name my pet after my own ego like you,"

Matthew quickly closed the door and you could hear Arthur bickering with Gilbert. Kumajiro did a quick look around.

"Hey, FMB! Come out, They're gone now," Kuma said.

A small pouf of green smoke appeared on the table.

"So are we ready to do the spell now?" Flying mint bunny said while flying around Kuma.

"Yes, show us England's magic room."

"Okay!"

Flying mint bunny stopped the circling and flew to the underside of the stairs. Kuma walked over and opened the door. FMB pulled out a brown leather book that looked like it was trying to fall apart.

"This book has the spell to change our form to human; Kuma read the book as I draw the circle. Gilbird, you can grab the ingredients that the book asks for," She said as she grabbed the chalk.

Gilbird just chirped his agreement.

Towards the end of the spell, they heard the front door opening. Gilbird started chirping at Kuma to finish the spell. The last word of the spell was spoken as the door opened. The spell started to cover the room with cream-color smoke.

Arthur, Matthew, and Gilbert walked into a room filled with smoke.

"Those stupid pets better not have damaged anything in the room," A pissed Arthur said.

"Forget your stupid stuff, where is my awesome Gilbird?" Gilbert asked.

"Right here, Vatti," a voice said as the smoke slowly dissipated.

The room showed three teenagers all naked sitting in a magic circle. One boy had golden hair and eyes and a dark scar all around his left shoulder. The other boy, that was taking a nap, had whitish-grey hair and brown-almost black eyes. The only girl had mint green hair and eyes. The girl looked up and saw Arthur.

"Master England!" she said as she tackled Arthur.

It took him a few seconds to figure out who it was and what happened.

"Flying Mint Bunny?! You're human now?"

"Yes, Master England"

"Call me Arthur."

She just nodded her head.

Prussia looked at the golden hair boy standing in front of him.

"Gilbird? Is that you?"

"Yep, Vatti. I'm a human like you," he said with a smile. (AN: Imagine a smile that would make you fangasm really hard. That will be Gilbird and Gilbert's smile now.)

* Kumajiro's POV *

A loud noise started to wake me up from my little power nap. I blinked my eyes a couple times and saw Monster Brows, Red Annoying Eyes, Guy Who Feeds Me, and two new humans that remind me of Gilbird and FMB. I crawled over to the guy who feeds me, I looked up to him.

"Hey guy who feeds me, I'm Hungry," I said while poking him

"My name is Canada," he looked down at me. "Kuma, yo-u're hu-man!" he squeaked out right before he fainted.

* Gilbird's POV *

I'm so happy that I'm human now. I can grab stuff with hands instead of my beak. I was bouncing around Gilbert when I heard the crash. Me, Gilbert, England, and FMB turned and saw Canada on the ground with Kuma poking him.

I don't know why but when I saw Kuma crouching on the ground, I felt hot and started to blush. I ran upstairs to try to get rid of the image out of my head.

* Kumajiro's POV *

After I got Matthew up, I made him go upstairs to make me dinner. I had a strange itch on the side of my leg, so I started to scratch it. I looked up and saw Gilbert and Arthur start having bad nosebleeds. FMB was trying to cover her eyes.

"We need to get you guys some clothes now," Arthur said while trying to stop the nosebleed.

Matthew, Arthur, Gilbert: What the hell did you do to our harmless pets?!

Me: I made them human.

Gilbird: YAH! I'm human!

Kuma:ZZZZZZZ *Snore* ZZZZZZZZZ

Matthew, Arthur, Gilbert: But, why?

Me: Because I was bored. See you next week! Please Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I hope you readers liked chapter one because here is another chapter. Kuma & Gilbird please say the words.

Kuma: Warnings are the same.

Gilbird: Brina does not own Hetalia but she wishes she does.

Chapter Two

* Kuma's POV *

Everyone except Gilbird was sitting at the table. I was wearing a white muscle shirt, light bleached jeans, and white high tops. Flying mint bunny was wearing grey sweatshirt and sweatpants (AN: Only good thing I could think of, it was this or a French maid outfit.) (AAN: Kuma is wearing underwear but not FMB.) I was holding Gilbird's outfit, but didn't see him anywhere.

I was worried because the last time I saw him, his face was bright red. I walked over to Gilbert to ask him.

"Hey, where's Gilbird?"

He just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"That is not awesome, Gil," I said as I walked down the hall looking for Gilbird.

* Gilbird's POV *

I was sitting on the edge of the tub, singing "99 Luft Balloons" trying to get the images of naked Kuma out of my head. In the middle of the song, I heard knocking on the door.

"Gilbird, Is that your voice in there?" Kuma said outside the door.

OMG! It was Kuma! I started to freak out. I went over and opened the door.

"Yes, it was my terrible voice."

Kuma just looked shocked.

"Don't say that! You sound like Matthew before he met Gilbert! Your voice is better than angels."

I felt bad for reminding him about the time of Matthew cutting himself.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be because you're cute," he said while blushing.

Kuma thinks I'm cute!

"I brought some clothes for you to put on."

"Um, Kuma?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to put this on."

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I can help you put on the clothes," he said as he put all the clothes down except the boxers.

He was still blushing, and I remember Kuma being so serious and laid back at the same time when was a bear. I was looking at the top of his head while he was knelling and I wondered if his hair is as soft as his old fur. While I was thinking of Kuma, I saw my thingy, that forgot the name of, rise up as Kuma got near it as he help put on my boxers.

I don't know why but I leaned down to kiss him. He started to kiss me back as he pushed me up against the counter. We separated the kiss to breathe.

"Want to try that thing we learned at France's house?" he asked me.

I just nodded my head and smirked as he dived in for another kiss.

* Flying Mint Bunny's POV *

I was sitting at the table with Arthur, Gilbert, and Matthew when we started to hear the loud moaning coming from one of the bathrooms. I looked at the men and saw them cross and uncross their legs every few second.

It took me awhile to understand what was going on. Then I saw Gilbert have a MAJOR nosebleed when we heard some other noises.

"Kuma! Faster!" we heard Gilbird yell from the bathroom.

I heard snickering coming from Matthew.

"Who knew that passive, quiet Kuma would be topping?" he said.

Gilbert looked at him with shock for a few moments.

"Well he must have learned it from me because the awesome me always tops."

I saw that Arthur nearly collapsed from the nosebleed he got from hearing that. We heard the bathroom door open and close. We all turned and saw Gilbird, wearing a yellow jacket, black jeans, yellow converses, and a yellow bandana pulling back his hair. He was being carried bridal-style by Kuma as they walked in.

* Kumajiro's POV *

I didn't put my shirt on when we left the bathroom and so everyone saw all the hickeys on my chest. I carried Gilbird to a chair and grabbed some food for the both of us.

"So, how did you guys know how have sex?" Matthew asked while Gilbert was Keseseing.

I decided to answer that question.

"Well we watched different movies to learn about human behavior and then we saw a movie at France's house that showed us how."

Both Matthew and Arthur had their jaws dropped at the answer, and then Gilbert decided to ask the smartest question.

"How long are you guys planning on staying human?"

"Until we feel like going back," Gilbird said with an attitude.

"Good night," I told them as I got up, kissed Gilbird on the lips, walked to a guest bedroom, and fell asleep on the bed.

* Gilbird's POV *

When Kuma kissed me, I couldn't stop blushing. After we started hearing light snores, I looked at my Vatti for a small question.

"Um, Vatti while I'm human, can I change my name to a more human-like one?"

Gilbert thought about it for a few minutes.

"Sure, what kind of awesome name do you want?"

"Well before I became human, Kuma mentioned Gilderoy as a good name and I like it."

Canada giggled at the name.

"That is a perfect name for you because translated it means golden king," Canada told me as Gilbert nodded his head.

I looked at FMB and she looked a bit nervous.

"Arthur, can I change my name for now too?" she asked him

Arthur just nodded his head. She bounced in her chair and I tried holding in my laughter from her response.

"I like the name flora and it starts with f, so it is easy to remember."

We all nodded our heads at the name. Then I started to nod off to sleep.

"Poor little Gilbird, he's all tuckered out," Gilbert said as he picked me up to take me to a guest room. "Rest up, we will talk more in the morning," he said as he laid me in the bed with sleeping Kuma.

As he left the room, I crawled over to Kuma and curled up around him.

ME: Another chapter done. Next chapter you will be meeting more important characters.

?: KOL KOL KOL

Me: warning I am planning on making the new character the antagonist of the story.

?: KOL KOL KOL

ME: please read & review. Don't forget to guess who the new character is.

Gilderoy: It is pretty obvious. See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: guess what I'm finally back! Readers who figured out it was Russia get hugs from Gilderoy, Kuma, and Flora.

Kuma, Gilderoy, Flora: * hugs readers*

Gilderoy: This chapter contains back flashes from the cold war that are important in the story.

Flora: Hope you Read & review!

Kuma: All warnings are the same. Brina doesn't own Hetalia but everyone can wish.

Chapter Three

* Author's POV *

The day before a full moon, the world conference had started making Arthur, Gilbert, and Matthew to bring the three new humans with them.

* Gilderoy's POV *

"Stay in building, but be careful and don't get in trouble," Arthur said to us in the indoor garden as the meeting was about to start.

As he left, I saw Kuma going to take a nap under a tree and flora started to look at flowers. I went inside the building dodging the meeting room.

* Time Skip *

I was still walking around when break started. I was not paying attention as I walked into a very tall person. I looked up and saw the scarf that haunted my dreams.

"Oh! You want a hug, Da!" He said while hugging me.

He let go of me as I was gasping for breath.

"I haven't seen you here before, my name's Ivan. What's yours?"

"Gilderoy," I said while shaking.

He was just standing there thinking, then a creepy smile started to grow on his face.

"Arthur did say three pets turned human, so this is your human form Gilbird. I wonder if you still have the mark I gave you," he said as he leaned closer to me. He then, moved the left strap of my tank top, showing the scar.

"Da, you do," he moved to right next to my ear, "You are very cute."

Ivan walked away and then I fainted while remembering an old memory.

-Flashback-

Shortly after WWII ended, Gilbert was sent to Ivan as punishment for the war. Ivan loved to torture him everyday. One time after he got tortured, I came to fix his wounds up the best I could before Ivan came back.

"Gilbird, go stay with Ludwig," he begged as the door unlocked.

I tried to fly to a small crack, but Ivan came in and grabbed me before I had a chance.

"You forgot I have cameras everywhere, I came as soon as I saw the yellow bird come in," Ivan said as he pulled out lobster crackers.

I just started chirping as he used it on my wing, almost fully breaking it off.

"I'll do what ever you want," Gilbert begged him.

As so as the words were out of his mouth, Ivan stopped and dropped me.

"Good."

-Flashback ends-

I still don't know what exactly he did to Gilbert, but I do know that once he starts to remember, he drinks about 4 kegs of Prussian beer.

* Kuma's POV *

When I woke up from my nap, I saw that Gilderoy was gone and break started.

I was walking down one of the hallways when I saw someone fall and Ivan walking away. I ran and caught the person before they hit the ground. I saw it was Gilderoy and that he fainted. I carefully picked him up bridal style and walked to the one place Gilbert would be, His private bar.

He was there just drinking and drinking as I walked in.

"Hey Gil, come over here," I called him over.

He looked up, saw Gilderoy, and ran over to me.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"I don't know. I just saw him faint and Ivan walking away."  
I didn't know that albinos could get any whiter but when I said the word 'Ivan', he got really, really pale. He went over to grab a beer, and then he poured it on Gilderoy. Gilderoy started coughing as he shot up, making me almost drop him.

"Hey gillybird, why did you faint?" Gil asked him.

The poor boy looked even paler than Gilbert after hearing that question.

"We-ell, I bum-umped into Ivan and after he saw my scar, he called me cu-ute."

I set Gilderoy down because I was worried about how pissed Gilbert looked. He was about to punch a hole in the wall when Matthew walked in.

"Hey, does anyone know why Ivan was walking around with a smile and doing the 'kolkolkol' thing like crazy," he asked us.

"He flirted with my Gilbird!" Gilbert yelled at him.

Matthew looked dumbfounded then he pulled out his car keys and tossed them to me, I caught them easily.

"Go home before Russia finds him again."

Me: Well the shit about to hit the fan now.

Gilderoy: I-I'm Ru-uss-sia's ta-ar-ret?!

Me: yep!

Gilderoy: KUMA SAVE ME! *jumps on Kuma*

Kuma: Please read and review.

Flora: Please check out the poll on Brina's profile so she can write her new story.


End file.
